bindingofisaacfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
DLC: Wrath of the Lamb
thumb|left|300px Wrath Of The Lamb (Гнев агнца) вышла 28 мая 2012. В дополнении появились альтернативные этажи, новые боссы, враги и предметы. 100+ новых предметов. 5+ новых зон. 20+ новых врагов. 25 новых достижений. 15+ новых боссов. 6+ новых типов комнат. 6+ новых таинственных предметов (вечные сердца, игральные карты, 10 центов и другие!) 5+ новых музыкальных треков от Danny B. Новый тип предметов - брелоки. Новый режим испытаний, с 10 уникальными испытаниями. Новый разблокируемый персонаж - Самсон. Разблокируется пропуском двух комнат сокровищ.(Также существует слух о втором новом персонаже - Авеле, которого можно открыть, победив нового босса Каином). Новая финальная зона, с финальным боссом и новой концовкой. Тонны новых случайных событий, проклятия, благословения, НПС, предсказатели и другие. Кроме того, больше супер секретов, чем вы можете ожидать ... удачи найти их все. Артефакты Активируемые артефакты Пассивные артефакты Брелоки Брелоки - подбираемые пассивные (неактивируемые) предметы, выпадающие на протяжении всей игры в случайных местах (не в специальных комнатах и не только в сундуках). Поднятый брелок занимает специальный слот в левом верхнем углу игрового экрана. Таким образом, носить с собой можно лишь один брелок (артефакт "Мамина сумочка" увеличивает количество слотов до двух), который будет давать пассивный эффект, пока вы не подберете другой брелок или не погибнете. Другие нововведения Новые карты: Файл:2_of_clubs.jpgДвойка треф - Удваивает количество бомб, если бомб нет, дает две. Файл:2_of_diamonds.jpgДвойка бубен - Удваивает количество пенни (например, 8 -> 16), если монет нет, дает две. Файл:2_of_spades.jpgДвойка пик - Удваивает количество ключей (возможен случайный эффект у персонажа Иуда, было замечен бонусы в виде 2-х бомб, одного ключа), если ключей нет, дает два. Файл:2ofhearts3.pngДвойка червей - Восстанавливает два сердца. Файл:Thejoker.jpgДжокер - Телепортирует игрока в комнату Дьявола. Если же персонаж находится в Соборе, то его телепортирует в Комнату Бога. Новые эффекты пилюль: Зрелость - Никакого воздействия, кроме внешнего вида. Удача + - Увеличивает удачу Удача - - Уменьшает удачу Друзья до конца! - Три самонаводящиеся мухи Новые предметы: Золотой ключ - позволяет открывать все сундуки и двери на этаже. При переходе на другой этаж предмет теряется. Червонец - Монета в десять центов. Заметка: червонец похож на никель, каким он был до дополнения; теперь никель гораздо темнее. Супер-тролль бомба - можно найти в сундуках, или нарвавшись на мини-босса "Super-Wrath" - вражеская тролль бомба, которая очень быстро пытается догнать на персонажа. Вечное сердце (?) - Добавляет половину белого сердца, между обычными сердцами, и сердцами душ. Меняется на обычное сердце после прохождения этажа, или после нахождения второй половинки белого сердца. thumb Автомат предсказаний - выглядит как обычный игровой автомат, только сиреневого цвета, сжемчужиной(шаром предсказаний?) вместо слотов и орнаментом из лун и звезд. Работает тоже идентично, но можно выиграть либо Сердце души, либо безделушку, либо карту таро (или игральную), можно ничего не получить. Еще игрок может получить предсказание (например, "Ты умрешь в одиночестве", "Верни ему фото", "Стивен жив" и т.п.). Неизвестно, влияют ли как-либо эти предсказания на игровой процесс. thumb Красный сундук '- обычный сундук красного цвета. При открытии могжет появится: артифакт, карта, манеты(ы), ключ(и), бомба(ы) (тролль, супер-тролль), брелок, а такжевраги (чаще: пара пауков). 'Новые NPC: thumbДемонический попрошайка '''- иногда появляется вместо обычного попрошайки, но вместо монет берет сердечки. Выглядит в точности как обычный попрошайка, но с демонической внешностью (рожки, темно-серая кожа, красные глаза, вместо монетки на табличке половина сердечка). Если его взорвать, вместо вещей появятся враги. Испытания Проклятия Проклятия - это пассивные эффекты, так или иначе влияющие на игровой процесс. При обычной игре есть некоторая вероятность в начале уровня наложить на игрока случайное проклятие, которое продлится весь этаж, но некоторые испытания накладывают проклятие, которое длится на протяжении всей игры. Все проклятия: *Проклятие тьмы (Curse of Darkness): полностью убирает карту, на ее месте остается только черный квадрат со знаком вопроса (как при попадании в Комнату Сделки) *Проклятие лабиринта (Curse of the Labrynth): делает уровень намного больше, фактически сливая два этапа в один. На таком уровне комнаты зачастую прилегают друг к другу со всех сторон, практически не оставляя пробелов внутри системы комнат. Эти уровни имеют приписку "XL" (например, Catacombs XL), и считаются за два, с двумя Сокровищницами и двумя Комнатами Боссов (две Комнаты Босса всегда стоят таким образом, что в Комнату Босса с проходом на следующий этаж можно попасть только через вторую Комнату Босса - без люка). Если Проклятие Лабиринта налагается на первый этаж, обе Сокровищницы будут заперты на ключ. Интересно (баг?), что на таком этаже могут попасться два одинаковых босса, даже если это один из четырех Всадников Апокалипсиса (в этом случае Куб Мяса выпадает с каждого из них). После такого этажа сразу пропускается следующий этаж (т.е. если проклятье было наложено, скажем, в Caves I, превратив его в Caves XL, то после схватки с боссами игрок сразу попадает в Depths I/Necropolis I, пропуская Caves II/Catacombs II). : Если это проклятие было наложено в Depths II/Necropolis II, то после того, как игрок победит мамочку дальнейшее прохождение невозможно, т.к. после убийства мамочки пропадают все двери и игрок не может пройти ко второму боссу. *Проклятие потерянного (Curse of the Lost):' пока неизвестно. Отсутствуют комнаты с сокровищами. Секреты *'Альтернативная секретная комната''' На каждом этаже вместе с обычной секретной комнатой создается альтернативная, на карте она показывается как обычная секретная комната, только чуть темнее. Артефакт Карта сокровищ (Treasture map) альтернативную секретную комнату не показывает. Альтернативые секретные комнаты создаются чаще всего в тех местах, где рядом нет никаких других комнат (т.е. где к альтернативной секретной комнате никаких комнат, кроме той, через которую можной зайти, не прилегает) Эти комнаты бывают нескольких типов: *Секретная комната с сердцами: выглядит как комната Утробы, содержит много обычных сердец *Секретная комната с безделушкой: выглядит как комната Погреба, содержит одну безделушку *Проклятая секретная комната: выглядит как обычная Проклятая комната, содержание тоже идентично(один или два красных сундука, реже предмет), но на входе не имеет шипов *Секретная комната Собора: выглядит как обычная комната Собора, содержит кусочек Вечного сердца(т.е. белого) Уровни Погреб (вместо Подвала) Катакомбы (вместо Пещер) Некрополис (вместо Глубин) Матка (вместо Утробы) Собор (вместо Преисподни) Комнаты *Комната Бога: неофициальное название. Иногда появляется вместо комнаты Дьявола после победы над боссом (внешний вид двери не меняется). На месте статуи Дьявола находится статуя Ангела, а вместо двух/одного артефакта за сердца лежит один бесплатный артефакт (чаще всего связанный с Богом, Библия к примеру) *Библиотека: неофициальное название. Находится на уровне Погреб (Cellar). Открывается ключом, содержит две книги *Проклятая комната: Дверь в комнату обрамлена шипами. При входе в комнату и при выходе из нее Вы тратите половину сердца. С помощью артефактов или предметов, дающих полет, можно избежать урона при входе в комнату, но урон при выходе будет получен в любом случае. Эта комната содержит один или два красных сундука, реже артефакт. *Жертвенная комната: неофициальное название. Посреди комнаты находятся шипы, если несколько раз встать на них (случайное количество), то появляется сундук. С артефактами, дающими полет, избежать урона не получится *Комната испытания Боссами: неофициальное название. Специальная комната испытания, которая всегда содержит предмет (артефакт?), но в которой появляются только боссы. Похожа на обычную комнату вызова в Утробе (Womb), но может появиться раньше. Визуальным отличием является значек на карте в виде окровавленного меча. Чтобы войти, нужно иметь только одно сердце(так ли? - не так, просто идите через решётку). Враги Монстры (все названия неоффициальные и останутся такими, пока оффициальные не будут названы): Пауки - Маленькие черные пауки, следующие за игроком. Пауки-скакуны - Прыгающие пауки. Вдовы - Огромные черные пауки, после смерти которых появляются два маленьких паука. СуперПутер - Путер (жирная муха), стреляющая 2 огненными зарядами за раз. Кокон - Белый нарыв, порождающий пауков. Mulliboom - Плакса (нытик) с бомбой. В отличие от обычных плаксы и нытика, преследует героя. Congo Line - Быстрый составной юнит, как и Larry Jr. После ранения рассыпается на несколько одиночных. Блюющие Зомби - Зомби, стреляющие взрывными снарядами на близкое расстояние. Pustule - Green boil that fires exploding goo balls. Boil-Head - Mobile Boil Cocoon Head - Mobile Cocoon Pustule Head - Mobile Pustule. Blockage - Clotty that fires in all 8 directions Муха-страж - Белая муха, летающая по кругу вокруг какого-либо объекта и превращающаяся в сильную муху после уничтожения этого объекта. Пока муха белая, она не воспринимается как противник. Её не обязательно убивать чтобы пройти комнату. Святая Пиявка - Белая взрывная Пиявка с Мухой-стражем. Ангел - Крылатый ребенок. Avorice - Летающая голова босса "Greed" (Жадность, ворует монеты при попадании) Vis Fio - Брюхо, выпускающее струю в обоих направлениях. Spike Trap - Blue Pokey which slides in a straight line then returns to its starting positions Hangman - Shop owner with a guard fly Mask of Evil - Небольшие маски, рядом с которыми летают сердца. Маски умирают при уничтожении сердца. Green Sentry - Статуя, стреляющая взрывающимися слезами. Swarm - A mask surrounded by flies that spawns more flies Psychic Maw - A maw that fires homing tears with a guard fly Chubby Vis - Fires a Lil Chubby who returns after being thrown Big Guts - Splits into two guts when killed Мини-Боссы: Super Gluttony Super Lust Super Wrath Super Greed Super Envy Super Pride Боссы: Погреб: Вдова (Widow) Игла Катакомбы: Blighted Ovum (вместо Близнецов) The Hollow (вместо Ларри младшего) The Carrion Queen Некрополис: Mask of Infamy Матка: The Bloat Собор (Cathedral): Исаак (босс) Видео Трейлер дополнения, созданный James Id, создателем предыдущих трейлеров для игры: thumb|600px|right "Дорогая Гуппи. Подвал изменился. Здесь тонны крутых вещей. И больше комнат. И больше монстров? ПРИШЛИ ПОМОЩЬ" "Dear Guppy, The basement seems different. There's tons more cool stuff. And more rooms. & more monsters? SEND HELP!" Галерея Binding pic.jpg Beta4.jpg Beta1.jpg 570062898.jpg Isaac.jpg Beta3.jpg Beta2.jpg Sheol.png Wrath_of_lamb.jpg WOL.jpg WOL2.jpg WOL3.jpg Категория:Дополнения